Dippers and Wendy's movie night porn
by catbug212
Summary: Dipper pines had a date with wendy and he has to come at 01:00 to her room to watch a movie but they did Something else they had sex
1. Chapter 1

a note this is my first upload it is a gravity falls porn fan fiction

With Wendy and Dipper

It was mid night in gravity falls a peacefully night.

Dipper was laying in his bed and thought in him self about what Wendy said to him when she was leaving the shack, Dipper go at 01:00 to my window then we can go see the new zombie movie in the cinema i will open my window for you , be there ok ?

It was now about 00:30 so dipper took of his shirt and put on his normal clothes on and he has to be really quiet because mabel could wake up any second if he makes a loud noises.

When dipper was stepping out of the window he looked and whispered good night mabel and kissed her on the cheeks and then he jumped out of the window and ran in to the forrest at 00:59 dipper looked on his phone and saw the time and he said in himself dam I'm late.

He received a message from Wendy "were r u ?!" Dipper texted back to Wendy "I'm on ma way"

Dipper sawed Wendy's house and the window of Wendy's room was wide open .

Dipper climbed up on the roof and he jumped in Wendy's room it is 01:12 dam.

Dipper was looking around and whispered "Wendy were are you" Wendy said I'm up here and then Wendy felt down on dipper and dipper screamed and Wendy was laughing that was for being late.

Sorry said dipper is your dad not sleeping said dipper Wendy said no he is camping with my brothers so I'm now the boss suckahs dipper said hysterical yeah you are haha

Wendy said with a horny sound i know much about you you know? Dipper said i know Wendy said how do you like me in my night suit ? Dipper said " what? " Wendy grabbed a flashlight and pointed at her self and she was only wearing a string and a bra . Dipper had immediately a boner and he thought in himself is this a dream ? And dipper asked shy to Wendy and the movie ? Wendy said "SSSt and she was smiling and she told him "Dipper I know you have a crush on me and now shut up and feel my tits" dipper walked towards Wendy's c-cup tits and he was undoing Wendy's bra and he saw her glorious c-cup tits and moaned and he was feeling her c-cup tits Wendy moaned there were so soft and big . Dipper was enjoying it and Wendy to. Wendy screamed "HARDER!" and started to wreck them and sucking them Wendy saw his cock pulling out of his pants it was so hot that Wendy put down dippers pants and underpants and Wendy saw his 8 inches cock and Wendy was getting wet in her pussy and Wendy was mastrubating on dippers cock .

Wendy was opening her mouth and started to suck dippers cock it was so hot and nice Wendy was going to suck dippers cock harder and harder Wendy stopped and he jumped on dipper fully naked and started to french kissing him and Wendy was whispering "dipper i love you more then Robby" dipper said "really" Wendy screamed "YES!" Wendy spread her long beautiful legs And Wendy started to fuck dipper 8 inches cock and Wendy was getting really wet and Wendy came before dipper and she squirted dipper on his face and dipper was enjoying it and Wendy said "Eat my pussy" dipper started to lick and rub Wendy's pussy Omg Wendy your pussy is so wet dipper started to jerking himself after the intense licking dipper put his whole mouth on her pussy and started to suck it really hard.

And Wendy was moaning "OMG you are so good at this i want more " dipper grabbed Wendy's beautiful wild red hear and spread Wendy's legs for ultimate movement dipper started to fuck her really hard in her pussy dipper said i love you to Wendy dipper was fucking harder so fast as light was he putting his glorious penis in her tight pussy and out of her tight pussy and dipper said " omg Wendy you are so tight and i think I'm about to cum " Wendy said dipper i want you to cum inside of me give me al you got wreck me !"dipper was giving al he have got and Dipper screamed I'm about to ... splash! CUM. ... Wendy screamed "ahhhh" her pussy was filled with semen wild scream of Wendy moaning and pleasuring

Dipper was moaning and french kissing Wendy felt in sleep and dipper was hugging her and looked at clock shit it is 03:45 have to get back .

Dipper thought in himself "or i just stay here "

Dipper slept that night with Wendy

On 09:35 Wendy waked up dipper and said dipper you have to leave my daddy is coming

Dipper said one more kiss Wendy kissed him on the mouth dipper jumped out of the room without clothes and ran to the shack and climbed in to his room while mabel was undressing her self mabel. Saw dipper and screamed Dipper! Dipper had a boner when he saw mabel fully naked and mabel was getting wet when she saw dippers hard cock

To be continued

I will make a new one a original catbug


	2. Chapter 2the bath

Chapter 2 : The bath

When Dipper climbed in to the room he saw Mabel undressing herself and had a hard one.

Mabel turned around and screamed "Dipper what the heck!?".

When Mabel saw Dippers hard cock she was getting wet and she grabbed a towel and said "Dipper ... ". Dipper was confused he didn't know that mabel body was already so mature because he didn't saw her naked since he was 6, when they shared a bath with each other.

Mabel was confused to about Dippers big cock, she never saw him with a erection, because when they were to a naked beach (accidentally before the summer) he didn't had a hard cock.

Mabel was thinking "Probably because he was watching to much porn and only get erections on horny sex but why now omg" mabel shouted to "Dipper did you watch porn outside ?" Because having sex was the last thing she would thought.

Dipper shouted "NO!". Mabel saw kisses in the neck of Dipper and she said "You stupid dick , did you had sex with Candy!?" Dipper said "Gross never!" Mabel said "Who had sex with you last night " Dipper said "i didn't had sex last night." Mabel said "you had, i see the kisses and the suck spaces on your naked fucking (beautiful) cock." Dipper said "Okay i had sex last night ." Mabel said "who had sex with you last night?." Dipper said "I wont tell you only if..." Mabel said "only if what?" Dipper answered "If you share a bath with me ..." Mabel said "Okay i will do Dipper you fucking perv." Mabel thought in her self "Yes I'm so happy he asked me." Mabel was getting wet.

mabel was walking without towel to the bath and she said "cmon Dipper I'm waiting" Dipper ran to the bathroom and jumped in to the bath Dipper said "Dipper is in the dip " Mabel laughed and started to caress Dippers hip and she was slowly going to his cock , and dipper reacted with a erection . Mabel started to jerk off dipper hard cock . Dipper moans and started to say "Go faster Mabel." And mabel was going faster and started to moan to, and she said with a horny tone "ahh do you like that dipper don't you ." You heard the puff in the water , Dipper said "Mabel can you do me a favor." mabel said "Yes" Dipper said "suck my dick." Mabel immediately started to suck Dippers cock she was starting slowly and then she speeded up and dipper was really moaning hard. Mabel started to nibble dipper cock while she was touching her in her tight pussy.

Dipper started to rub Mabel's nipples, while she started to moan.

Mabel said "okay its getting awkward right now i think I'm gonna stop i want to stay virgin im leaving now." Mabel was walking to the door and Dipper jumped out of the bath and locked the door and putted the key in his but, dipper said "you cant leave mabel." Mabel said "why not"

Dipper kicked mabel on her head hard enough to make her knock out , she felt on the ground fully naked and Dipper started to rub his big cock against Mabel's tight wet pussy , harder and harder , faster and faster. Dipper was enjoying it , dipper was speeding up and moaned "O Wendy."

Mabel squirted on Dippers penis, Dipper said in himself "So you are a squirter, i didn't know Mabel." Dipper started to shove his penis in to her wet pussy and he said "agh mabel you are so tight!" Dipper was almost cumming and speeded up and he screamed "Wendy !" Then he gave a big load on Mabel's tits. And then Dipper carried mabel to her bed so mabel thought it was a dream.

To be continued


End file.
